List of Double Souls
This is the list of all Double Souls appearing in the games and anime. Note that while all 12 Souls from MegaMan Battle Network 4 appears in the Axess anime, only Gyro Soul from MegaMan Battle Network 5 comes out in Stream (most of the Axess BN4 souls were also recycled for reuse). Also, in the anime, instead of sacrificing a chip, the Double Soul is used as Navi Chips. MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun Souls Fire Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with FireMan.EXE by sacrificing a Fire-elemental chip. By charging a fire-elemental Battle Chip, the chip becomes a FireArm that extends across the entire row with a damage of 50 + the battle chip's power. Also, when the Double Soul is activated, some panels are changed to Grass panels (in a + pattern on each side) and MegaMan can recover on Lava panels. *Charge Shot: Fire blast: a flamethrower-like attack that deals 50 damage and makes the enemy flinch. *Weakness: Fire Soul takes 2x damage from Water-elemental Battle Chips. Guts Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with GutsMan.EXE by sacrificing a panel-cracking chip. All non-elemental chips gain an ATK+30 bonus, and the Buster can shoot a GutsMachineGun if the B-button is pressed fast enough. MegaMan is invincible while he is using the GutsMachineGun. *Charge Shot: GutsPunch (a 1-by-1 range that deals out a 60 damage of a punch) *Weakness: The GutsPunch has a poor range, although the GutsMachineGun compensates for this. Roll Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with Roll.EXE by sacrificing a recovery chip. Whenever a non-recovery battle chip is used, MegaMan regains 10% of his overall HP. In the anime, Roll Soul can absorb or nullify other's powers and send it right back at the enemy. *Charge Shot: Roll Arrow (an arrow of 30 damage which removes any battle chip that the enemy has) *Weakness: The Roll Arrow is weak in comparison to others, and the arrow travels a bit slow, although the chip removal compensates for this weakness. Search Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with SearchMan.EXE. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, an invisiblility-elemental chip is required to be sacrificed, while in MegaMan Battle Network 5, a cursor chip (such as CircleGun) is required. The Search Soul can allow the player to shuffle his current unselected Battle Chips (not including Regular chip) up to 3 times, which can be useful to use a Program Advance. Search Soul also appears in MegaMan Battle Network 5. *Charge Shot: Scope Gun (a 5-shot gun that locks on to the nearest panel the enemy is on. Enemies underground and invisible enemies are affected by the gun. In MMBN4, it hits for 10 damage per hit, and in MMBN5, it starts at 12 damage per hit and gains a 2 damage power boost for any additional levels to the Buster Power) *Weakness: The Scope Gun can miss if the enemy is very fast, and MegaMan is immobile while the Scope Gun is in effect, allowing the enemy to counterattack. Thunder Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with ThunderMan.EXE by sacrificing an Electric-elemental chip. All electric and non-elemental battle chip can paralyze the enemy, which can create fun combos against the opponent. In the anime, Thunder Soul also allowed MegaMan to utilize the Thunderbolt attack, which allowed lightning to strike enemies. *Charge Shot: ZapRing (an electric-elemental ring of 20 damage that is shot like a bullet) *Weakness: Thunder Soul takes 2x damage from Wood attacks. Also, the ZapRing, similar to Roll Arrow, is weak and takes a long time to charge, but the paralysis makes up for it. Wind Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with WindMan.EXE by sacrificing a Wind-elemental chip. After performing the Double Soul, all Barriers and Auras are removed. And while Wind Soul is in effect, the enemy will be attracted to the front row by a Fan-like effect. All wind-elemental chips gain an ATK+10 bonus, this adds much more damage to tornado chips! MegaMan gains the AirShoes program as well, being able to walk on holes and is unaffected by elemental panels. Also, a non-charged MegaBuster is now a 5 damage AirShot, which can flinch the enemy and if used properly, can create great combos. *Charge Shot: WindRacket (a racket in a WideSword-like range of 50 damage that knocks the enemy to the back columns) *Weakness: The MegaBuster loses its rapid-fire ability, and the AirShot has a slightly long delay time. Also, all strategies of panel-breaking to avoid damage is now useless. And the Fan effect can make some Battle Chips miss, especially ones with locked effect. Blue Moon Souls Aqua Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with AquaMan.EXE (later renamed SpoutMan.EXE in battle network 6 cybeast falzar ) by sacrificing a Water-elemental chip. Aqua Soul allows MegaMan to not slide on ice panels. By charging a water-elemental battle chip, the chip power will be doubled. Also, the buster increases charging speed drastically, no matter what program MegaMan has equipped. *Charge Shot: Bubbler / Bubble Shot (a Bubbler that deals 20 water-elemental damage) *Weakness: Aqua Soul takes twice damage from electric-based attacks. Also, the Bubbler, like the ZapRing, is pretty weak and unlike other Double Soul charge shot, all the Bubbler does is flinch the enemy. Junk Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with JunkMan.EXE by sacrificing an obstacle chip. After performing Double Soul, all enemies are confused immediately. Also, two random chips that have been used are recycled in the custom screen in place of Dark Chips, although you cannot reuse an already recycled chip. *Charge Shot: Poltergeist (sends all objects on the field to the enemy, dealing 100 damage for each object) *Weakness: With no object, the Poltergeist is rendered useless. Also, the chip you may need may not be recycled if you have used too many chips. Metal Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with MetalMan.EXE by sacrificing a breaking chip. He can now charge non-dimming, non-elemental chips for double damage and allow them to break through guards, and his normal Buster attacks also can pierce guards. *Charge Shot: Metal Break (hits the panel directly in front of MegaMan for 150 breaking damage) *Weakness: Charge shot lacks range and cannot effectively hit enemies further away. Number Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with NumberMan.EXE by sacrificing a Plus chip (like Atk+10) in both MMBN4 and 5. MegaMan gets 10 chips in the selection screen, and +10 attack for neutral element chips. It's not too good in the beginning, but with a couple of Atk+1 programs from Navi Customizer and some Buster Ups Battle Chips, the power really adds up. *Charge Shot: Dice Bomb (This is rolled into the enemy area, and after a bit of time, explodes, covering a 3x3 area. The power is equivalent to the number on the dice x10. In MMBN5, the multiplier increases by 5 for each additional Buster level.) *Weakness: Charge Shot takes some time to detonate, and is too dependent on the die roll. Proto Soul/Blues Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with ProtoMan.EXE by sacrificing a Sword-elemental chip in both MMBN4 and 5. MegaMan now gains the power to perform StepSword by charging a sword chip, although its range will change depending on the sword chip. Also, MegaMan gains the Reflect program, but it overrides all other programs that uses the back+B button. Also appears in MegaMan Battle Network 5. *Charge Shot: WideSword (a regular WideSword that deals out 80 damage and in MMBN5, gains a 10 damage power boost for any additional levels to the Buster Power) *Weakness: The Proto Soul does not allow Program Advances to be charged, but most of the P.A.'s doesn't need it anyways. Also, the StepSword can leave MegaMan open to a Slasher, and any direct contact while using StepSword on an enemy will leave MegaMan injured. Also, Like Guts Soul, Proto Soul is very limited in range when it comes to the charge attack. Wood Soul MegaMan performs Double Soul with WoodMan.EXE by sacrificing a wood chip. He gains Status Guard, rendering him immune to status ailments like paralysis and blindness. He also heals on grass panels, at a rate much faster compared to any other Wood Style, Soul, or Cross in the other games. Non-dimming wood chips can also absorb non-elemental chips selected after them to have their attack value added on as well. *Charge Shot: Wood Twister (an 8-hit wood-element Tornado that does 20 damage per hit) *Weakness: Gaia Absorb ability may mess up the chip selection, and only the displayed value is added on - meaning Vulcans only give a paltry 10 damage increase. Wood Soul is also vulnerable to fire attacks, and while they heal very rapidly on grass panels these can be erased with a properly-aimed fire attack. MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team Colonel Souls Knight Soul Double Soul with KnightMan.EXE, requiring a Breaking chip to be sacrificed. The first soul obtained in the Team Colonel version, Knight Soul combines brute power with front-line defense. MegaMan's charged buster is a Royal Wrecking Ball that hits the 8 panels surrounding MegaMan, confusing anything it hits, and dealing 40 damage +10 for each additional Buster level. If you use a non-dimming battle chip on your front row, you'll gain temporary invulnerability while the chip is executing, until you can move again. Break chips can be charged for double damage also. Shadow Soul Double Soul with ShadowMan.EXE, requiring an Stealth chip to be sacrificed (like AntiDmg or Invis). A subtle and evasive soul, Shadow Soul is perfect for those who enjoy sneak attacks. The charge attack is a long sword for 70 damage +5 for each additional Buster level, and you can charge sword chips to attack from behind. Shadow Soul also enables Float Shoes, avoiding any negative panel effects, and B + <- will initiate AntiDamage, much like the Navicust part. Tomahawk Soul Double Soul with TomahawkMan.EXE, requiring a Wood chip to be sacrificed. Tomahawk Soul heals on grass panels, and it turns all panels to grass upon unison. The charged buster turns into Tomahawk Swing, that covers a 3x2 area, dealing 80 Wood damage +10 for each additional Buster level. On grass panels wood chips have their damage doubled, but they dissipate the grass on use. Number Soul :See MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon Souls above. Toad Soul Double Soul with ToadMan.EXE, requiring an Aqua chip to be sacrificed. MegaMan's charge attack turns into Homing Note, which homes in on the opponent and deals 30 paralyzing Elec damage +10 for each additional Buster level. Aqua chips gain +30 damage, and you can charge them to double their base damage. You can also hide under Sea Panels unless you're attacking. Colonel Soul Double Soul with Colonel.EXE, requiring an Obstacle chip. This is the last soul obtained in Team Colonel and is extremely helpful in battles where time bombs and "whatnot" aren't usable. The charge attack is a V-shaped Screen Divide that hits the row in front of you and changes range according to the enemy's location, dealing 50 damage +10 for each additional Buster level. At the Custom Screen you can change your charged buster to any normal element standard chip. Also, any obstacles in front or to the side of an enemy turn into soldiers and attack. If they are behind the obstacle, it attacks with a gun, a sword if to the side. Team ProtoMan Souls Gyro Soul Double Soul with GyroMan.EXE, requiring a Wind chip. MegaMan is imbued with Airshoes and Floatshoes, allowing him to pass over harmful panels and holes unscathed. His charge attack becomes Gyro Cutter, which extends 3 panels, hitting once, twice, or thrice, depending on how far the opponent is, for 20 damage +5 for each additional Buster level per hit. Using a non-dimming Wind chip will make his propeller spin, doubling the damage of the next wind or elementless chip. Magnet Soul Double Soul with MagnetMan.EXE, requiring an Elec chip. This is the first soul obtained in the Team ProtoMan version. MegaMan's charge shot becomes Magnet Bolt, allowing him to drag enemies in the same row as him to the front of the area, and connecting for 40 paralyzing Elec damage +10 for each additional Buster level. He is immune to the effects of Magnet panels, can charge Elec chips for double damage, and B + <- will temporarily freeze enemies on the same row as him,but wood-elemented attacks will do double their normal damage. Napalm Soul Double Soul with NapalmMan.EXE, requiring a Fire chip. MegaMan's charge shot becomes Fire Vulcan, hitting 3 times for 10 Fire damage each +5 for each additional Buster level. Fire chips gain a +40 boost, and stepping on Lava Panels will absorb it and add an additional +10. Fire chips also can be charged to a Napalm Bomb that hits for twice the base damage of the chip, and spreads to a 3x3 area if they miss. MegaMan is also immune to Lava Panels, but suffers from a HP drain while standing on Sea Panels. Aqua elemented cips and attacks double their normal damage Search Soul :See MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun Souls above. Meddy Soul/Medi Soul Double Soul with Meddy.EXE, requiring a Recovery chip. MegaMan's charge shot becomes Capsule Bomb, which is thrown 3 panels ahead and explodes after a while, dealing 30 damage +10 for each additional Buster level. If it lands on an empty panel, after a while its explosion expands to the area of a single row. In the Custom Screen, MegaMan is able to fuse capsules with the last chip loaded up, giving the chip additional effects, like paralysis or confusion. Proto Soul :See MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon Souls above. MegaMan Battle Network 5 Crosses Secret forms from MegaMan Battle Network 5, both available in Double Team DS. Bass Cross Cross with Bass.EXE. The player must insert a MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team Colonel/Team ProtoMan cartridge with the Bass icon in the main menu (which appear after defeating Bass SP) in the Game Boy Advance slot of the Nintendo DS to unlock it. Bass Cross can also be obtained in the original versions, but only in Japanese versions with the use of a e-Reader. This form is also used in the movie Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark. MegaMan gains a rapid fire Bass Buster. There are two versions of this cross, each with a unique Charge Shot: Silver Bass Cross unleashes Hell's Rolling, and Gold Bass Cross uses Buster Rake, both two of Bass's most reliable attacks. Sol Cross Cross with Sol Django, a transformation of Django in Boktai 3. The player must insert a Boktai 2 or Boktai 3 cartridge in the Game Boy Advance slot of the Nintendo DS to unlock it. MegaMan's Charge Shot is the Gun del Sol. Also, like the Boktai series, if the player is in direct sunlight, chip attacks will slowly power up (this will be indicated by a little sun shining over the battle area while MegaMan fights.) However, this is not affected by the Solar Sensor of Boktai cartridges. Instead, it's based on Lan's in-game Jack In location. Chaos Unisons In order to perform a Chaos Unison, MegaMan must Double Soul using a Dark Chip with the correct element. The Dark Chip replaces the Charge Shot with no side effects(which is meant to encourage an alternative to using a Dark Chip with no problems). The Soul itself operates exactly the same (but the bonuses are bigger). The only downside is that if MegaMan releases his charge shot while the energy ball is green instead of purple, he loses the Soul Unison for the duration of the batle and MegaMan DS appears on the other side the field, using every possible chip attack from the game in any order. In this case, MegaMan DS is invincible, but fades away after a few turns (13). Gallery Image:AquaSoul.jpg|Aqua Soul Image:Bass_Cross-Soul.jpg|Bass Cross Image:ColonelSoul.jpg|Colonel Soul Image:FireSoul.jpg|Fire Soul Image:GutsSoul.jpg|Guts Soul Image:GyroSoul.jpg|Gyro Soul Image:JunkSoul.jpg|Junk Soul Image:KnightSoul.jpg|Knight Soul Image:MagnetSoul.jpg|Magnet Soul Image:MeddySoul.jpg|Meddy Soul Image:MetalSoul.jpg|Metal Soul Image:NapalmSoul.jpg|Napalm Soul Image:NumberSoul.jpg|Number Soul Image:ProtoSoul.jpg|Proto Soul Image:RollSoul.jpg|Roll Soul Image:SearchSoul.jpg|Search Soul Image:ShadowSoul.jpg|Shadow Soul Image:SolCross.jpg|Sol Cross Image:ThunderSoul.jpg|Thunder Soul Image:ToadSoul.jpg|Toad Soul Image:TomahawkSoul.jpg|Tomahawk Soul Image:WindSoul.jpg|Wind Soul Image:WoodSoul.jpg|Wood Soul Category:MegaMan Battle Network Category:Battle Chips